degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Anywhere I Lay My Head
Anywhere I Lay My Head 'is the fifth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, ''Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on September 28, 2004 on CTV Television and on October 22, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Shelley Scarrow and Richard Clark and directed by Phil Earnshaw. It shares its title with the song by Tom Waits. Summary Ellie's alcoholic mom takes a turn for the worse and becomes a danger to both of them. Ellie can barely survive at home anymore, but her mother can't survive without her. She has to make a decision whether to move in with Sean or stay with her mother. Meanwhile, Manny and Spinner connect at the school's car wash. Main Plot Ellie has had to take care of her mother ever since she started drinking again, and she's tired of it. She puts her foot down soon after her mother burned the house down due to her drinking. Ellie tells her that she's going to sleep over at Ashley's house but really, she is going to stay over at Sean's. Her mom gets suspicious and goes over to Ashley's house to see if she had been staying there and to her surprise, Ellie isn't. Ellie's mom suspects her to be at Sean's house, so she races to his house and finds her there. She becomes enraged to the point where she slapped Sean. After that, she and Ellie have a talk and Ellie opens up about her cutting, telling her that she is the reason she cuts. Ellie then shows her her arm and tells her mom that she needs to move in with Sean. Her mother reluctantly approves it, saddened and shocked. Ellie moves in with Sean in this episode. Sub Plot Manny and Spinner get closer at the school's car wash—much to Craig's dismay and much to the surprise of Paige. Rick comes to the car wash, but is quickly told to get lost. Trivia= *Ellie moves into Sean's apartment. *This marks the ferret Bueller Nash-Cameron's first appearance. *This marks Darcy Edwards' first appearance. She is seen at the car wash when she meets her future boyfriend, Spinner. *This episode is named "Anywhere I Lay My Head" by Tom Waits. *This marks Manny's second time that has flirted with someone else's boyfriend. This time it's Paige's. *This marks the first appearance of Robert Kerwin since '''Secrets and Lies. |-| Gallery= anywhere-i-lay-my-head-3.jpg anywhere-i-lay-my-head-4.jpg sleepover.PNG ellienash.PNG drunkmom.PNG hallway.PNG cleaning.PNG spinner troll face.PNG firekitchen.PNG burned.PNG random people.PNG arm.PNG seancameron.PNG rubber band.PNG cutting.PNG marks.PNG surprised.PNG ajy.jpg chinga.jpg crapadas.jpg dooos.jpg dundundasd.jpg ellieanss.jpg faapfapp.jpg fina.jpg fireoooo.jpg laughty.jpg hoseslap.jpg 45543.png mpampa.jpg ooooooooooooooops.jpg Tumblr_lns7wrKf6P1qc1tpr.jpg watafireee.jpg whatta.jpg whattttup.jpg uiouiiot.png 55445t.png 45353.png 5ttr.png 454t.png 765tr.png hhghh.png 48-brucas59 (3).jpg 5645dm.png ailmh0001.jpg ailmh0002.jpg ailmh0003.jpg ailmh0007.jpg ailmh0008.jpg ailmh0012.jpg ailmh0011.jpg ailmh0017.jpg ailmh0018.jpg ailmh0031.jpg ailmh0032.jpg ailmh0033.jpg ailmh0034.jpg ailmh0015.jpg ailmh0025.jpg ailmh0028.jpg ailmh0029.jpg ailmh0049.jpg ailmh0050.jpg ailmh0065.jpg ailmh0064.jpg ailmh0067.jpg ailmh0084.jpg ailmh0085.jpg ailmh0086.jpg ailmh0087.jpg ailmh0088.jpg ailmh0103.jpg ailmh0035.jpg ailmh0039.jpg ailmh0059.jpg ailmh0060.jpg ailmh0061.jpg ailmh0062.jpg ailmh0063.jpg ailmh0070.jpg ailmh0089.jpg ailmh0090.jpg ailmh0091.jpg ailmh0092.jpg ailmh0094.jpg ailmh0095.jpg ailmh0098.jpg ailmh0105.jpg ailmh0106.jpg ailmh0117.jpg ailmh0118.jpg ailmh0119.jpg Tumblr lns7wbAzoS1qc1tpr.jpg Anywhere-i-lay-my-head-2.jpg 01z.jpg 04z.jpg 05z.jpg 10z.jpg 12z.jpg 11z.jpg Downtown Sasquatch.jpg Tumblr lns848RA3q1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr_lns7wrKf6P1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr_lns836LOz41qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lns83jn6em1qc1tpr.jpg 464de.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Ephraim Ellis as Rick Murray *Andrew Gilles as Robert Kerwin *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Kirsten Kieferle as Caroline Nash *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *David Orth as Christopher Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Jay: "Nice housewarming." Sean: "Yeah. But she'll go back home. Maybe next time her mom'll burn down the whole place." Alex: "Now that would be a housewarming." Jay: "So basically this is a bon voyage, goodbye, thanks for all the sex party." Sean: "Let me make it simple. Move in...with someone who loves you." *Spinner: "We need to play more gigs to get to smokin' hot." Ashley: "Spinner has a point." Spinner: "Who asked you? I mean - yeah. What she said." *Craig: "Well, that sucked." Ashley: "Just keep smiling; no one noticed." |-| Featured Music= *''"Angus"'' by Supergarage *''"Jaded"'' by Melissa McClelland *''"Wake Up"'' by Billy & The Lost Boys |-| Links= *Watch Anywhere I Lay My Head on YouTube *Watch Anywhere I Lay My Head on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes